


Punk Rock Boy

by manicmagicat



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: AU, M/M, Pining, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Loves Simon Snow, Unrequited Love, Watford Seventh Year, punk rock Simon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmagicat/pseuds/manicmagicat
Summary: Baz reflects on all the ways Simon Snow has changed in seventh year, and by god if that denim jacket isn’t killing him.Loosely inspired by Punk Rock Girl by The Dead Milkmen.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Punk Rock Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t decided if I’m going to continue this or leave it a one shot, but I wrote this instead of writing my essays (😅) so please enjoy! Loosely inspired by the song Punk Rock Girl by The Dead Milkmen.

Simon Snow has become properly punk rock this year.

He's not the leather jacket wearing type, it’s not that obvious. But it’s obvious to me, obvious to someone that pays so much attention to him. If only I could stop paying so bloody much attention to him.

The first sign - the first superficial sign - was the ratty denim jacket he started wearing. Simon has always only ever worn his uniform out and about, and his trackies in our room. But not this year. He arrived at the start of year picnic this year looking cool as ever in his thrift store denim jacket, his hair cropped closer than usual with the sides shaved. He looked good. He’d look like an absolute inspiration in a pair of those clunky boots all of Fiona’s Normal boyfriend wear.

I wish I had an excuse to get him a pair. But I did manage a slight upgrade. I’ve got quite a collection of patches from Fiona over the years. I sorted out my favorites to keep, the ones not already attached to my things that is, and put the rest in a little cardboard box. I scrawled ‘free’ on the side in permanent marker with my left hand and made Niall drop it off so it wouldn’t be linked back to him. I had him put it at the dining table right next to Simon’s usual spot while the hall was empty during classes.

And it worked. I saw him making Bunce spell them to stick over the patches and holes in his jacket. And it was a huge mistake. If he made me weak before…

But that was only on the surface. What really made me take note of this new Simon Snow was the way he was talking about the Mage. And not just to anyone, to _me._ If any one else said the thing’s he said, they’d be thrown in a tower for treason. Isn’t that the sign of a healthy government, when you can get booted into a tower just for disagreeing? But I don’t have to go on so many diatribes now. Simon and I split them. He’s got a proper disdain for authority nowadays. 

He doesn’t talk about the Mage like Fiona does, obviously. He doesn’t even talk about him the way I do. But his frustration is starting to leak out the sides much like the Bunce’s talk about him. 

It started with him talking to himself. I have vampire hearing though, so even if he could properly whisper, which he certainly cannot, I’d have been able to hear him. And then it started to seem like he wanted me to, like he wanted me to agree. I started mild. A muttered “hear, hear!” after a particularly stroppy rant, little comments like that. And then one day, he actually addressed his comments to me. I told him he was preaching to the choir, and he laughed instead of punching me. I was floating on air for days after that. 

And then. And then he broke up with Agatha. He stopped trying so hard to be golden. It’s not his fault he wasn’t born with the inky hair to match.

But in all of the ways that really matter, Simon Snow is a punk rock nightmare. My worst nightmare. If I was in love with him before, what am I supposed to do with him like this? How am I meant to survive? I’m not sure I can, knowing that no matter how much he changes, his dislike of me will always remain.


End file.
